Haunted House
by amada17
Summary: Miku dkk berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan uji nyali di sebuah rumah kosong, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... . .Chapter 2... Completed .Selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

**"Haunted" House**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid©Yamaha

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO,MEIKO©Crypton Future Media

Gackpoid© .ltd

fic pertama, mungkin (baca:pasti) banyak kesalahan di sana sini, sudah tersertifikasi atas ketidakjelasan alur cerita

Para senpai bilang :**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

****selamat membaca...

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga shion,

"uaahmmm, eh sudah pagi ya ? "

gumam seorang remaja bersurai merah sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan bahwa sekarang jam 6 pagi.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah, segera ia turun** (Author : kamarnya ada di lantai 2)** ke ruang makan, namun dihentikan oleh ibunya,

"Akaito, bangunkan adikmu dulu, baru sarapan "

perintahnya kepada remaja berambut merah tersebut,

**kembali ke lantai 2…..**

Setelah berada di lantai 2, segera ia mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar yang tak lain adalah kamar adiknya.

Melihat tidak ada respon, segera ia teriak

"Es krim, bangun atau kau akan terlambat !",

_brukk.._

Terdengar suara seperti orang jatuh dari kasur, ralat, itu memang suara orang jatuh dari kasur

"ya..ya aku sudah bangun, cabe !"

**Setelah sarapan….**

"ayah..ibu.. kami berangkat dulu" pamit Kaito dan Akaito,

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Kaito memecah keheningan pagi itu

"Hei cabe, lain kali jangan membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu" ucap Kaito kepada saudaranya,

"Salah sendiri, makanya bangun pagi, baka" timpal Akaito

Hening…

"hei, kita kerjain yuk ?" Ajak Kaito, sambil menunjuk ke seorang pemuda berambut ponytail berwarna honeyblond, yang tidak lain adalah Len, Len Kagamine

"Ok" timpal Akaito dengan _devil smirk_-nya

"Pagi, Shotaaa" teriak mereka lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah orang,

Yang dipanggil hanya celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang "ia tidak suka namun itu kenyataannya"….

Sial bagi shion bersaudara, mereka tidak sadar, dibelakang mereka ada seorang dengan rambut tosca dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya , sedang mengeluarkan aura jahil (?),

tak lama kemudian…

"Doorrrrr!" teriak orang tadi

Saking kagetnya, shion bersaudara lari keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan akhirnya ketahuan Len.

"ohh, ternyata tadi kalian, cabe dan es krim" kata Len, Lengkap dengan aura hitam(?) yang mengelilinginya

"hehehe, maaf" sahut dua bersaudara yang tertangkap basah tadi.

Len hanya bisa memaklumi kejahilan dua bersaudara ini

"pffttt… hahahahaha" terdengar suara tawa dari balik tembok, tak lama kemudian, terlihat bocah tosca yang tadi,

"Pagi, semuanya" sapanya, dengan memasang wajah _innocent_nya, siap untuk berlari(?).

"awas kau, Mikuo !" teriak Shion bersaudara sambil mengejar orang yang membuat rencana jahil mereka gagal

Yang dikejar hanya tertawa lepas, namun tak lama, ia kembali dengan_ devil smirk_nya, siap untuk rencana jahil keduanya.

"weee.. tangkap aku kalau bisa, es krim"

Yang diejek langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang, kelihatannya tidak melihat ada perempuan berambut tosca (author : You-know-who) yang baru saja menutup pagar rumahnya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah, dan….

_Brukk…._

Kaito menabrak Miku yang baru saja keluar , dan keduanya terjerembab ke tanah,

Beruntungnya , ketika terjatuh , Kaito reflek memeluk Miku, dan akhirnya Kaito yang terbentur tanah,

Sementara Miku berada di atas Kaito

"Miku, Miku tidak apa apa ?" Kaito memastikan gadis pujaannya itu tidak apa apa

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu,Kaito"jawab Miku

Hening…..

"ehmm," ketiga temannya,(Len, Akaito , Mikuo)berusaha merusak suasana

"eh, pagi , Len , Akaito , Mikuo" jawab Miku, sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi, begitupun Kaito

"oh ya, Kaito, ada apa, kok sampai menabrakku" Tanya Miku

"Tanya saja ke dia" Kaito menunjuk ke Mikuo, yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah sok _innocent_nya

"hehehe, lumayan kan Kaito, bisa bermesraan dengan Miku di pagi hari" timpal Len

_Thudd.. _

Kedua dua nya mendapat jitakan dari Rin yang baru datang

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja" sahut Luka yang ternyata bersama Rin

"ayo berangkat, daripada nanti terlambat"Rin menjewer telinga Len dan Mikuo, keduanya merengek minta maaf

Setibanya di sekolah, mereka yang ternyata satu kelas, meletakkan tasnya di bangku masing-masing,

Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, karena ada festival tahunan yang diadakan sekolah.

Namun, Author pun tak tau jalan pikiran para Chara Vocaloid ini, bukannya mengikuti Festifal, mereka malah bermalas malasan di kelas

Miku memberi isyarat kepada gengnya (?) supaya berkumpul,

Kaito, Len ,Gakupo , Akaito , Rin , Luka dan Meiko segera mendekati Miku

Sementara Mikuo tidur, atau lebih tepatnya pura pura tidur

Tak lama, Miku membuka pembicaraan

"Eh tau gak, tentang rumah angker yang ada di dekat kompleks kita ?"Tanya Miku

"oh.. yang katanya disitu terjadi pembunuhan itu ya" sahut Rin, sambil makan jeruk

"iya" jawab Miku

"maksudmu rumah besar bercat putih itu?" tanya Gakupo

"yup, benar sekali" jawab Miku dan Rin bersamaan

"emangnya ada apa?" Kaito bingung

"bagaimana kalau kita uji nyali disitu ?" sahut Miku

"gimana ya ? aku takut sama hantu" kata Luka

"tenang Luka Hime-sama, Gakupo selalu siap melindungi hime-sama" jawab Gakupo, yang kemudian diadiahi jitakan oleh Luka

"Oke, siapa takut" jawab Rin dan Len bersamaan

"Ayo aja " sahut Meiko dan Akaito

"gimana, Luka, Gakupo, Ikut gak ?" tanya Kaito

"Karena semuanya ikut, kita juga ikut, iya kan, Gakkun ?" jawab Luka

"tentu saja" jawab Gakupo

"baiklah, kalau begitu, besok sore kalian ke rumahku, kita briefing dulu, lalu malamnya kita kesana, ok?" tanya Miku

"sekalian menginap ya…. Miku" Rin memohon

"ya,tapi hanya untuk cewek saja ya ?" jawab Miku

"Yeee" jawab Rin senang

"terus yang cowok ?" tanya Kaito

"Tanya saja ke Mikuo, siapa tahu dia mau" Miku menunjuk nunjuk Mikuo yang terlihat tidur di kelas

"Weeei.. bangun" teriak Shion bersaudara, yang dibangunkan hanya bisa menutup telinganya sambil bergaya seperti orang bangun tidur.

"Ada apa ?"tanyanya

"begini, besok kami mau menginap dirumahmu, boleh tidak ?" tanya Len

"hmmm.. boleh saja" Jawab Mikuo singkat

"Yeee" semuanya berteriak senang, kecuali Mikuo yang terheran heran dengan tingkah laku teman- temannya itu

Tak lama kemudian, festival tahunan itu pun selesai , dan mereka pulang dengan wajah senang, namun kenyataannya, mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi esok hari,

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, atau lebih tepatnya sore-esok-harinya (?)

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Miku, siap untuk Briefing misi(?) mereka malam nanti

Len membuka pembicaraan dengan "Lho, Mikuo mana ?"

"Dia tidak ikut" sahut Miku

"Kenapa ?" Rin penasaran

"Seingatku waktu kecil, dia paling takut dengan Hantu" jawab Miku

"eh.. masa sih, orang Jail kaya dia takut hantu ?"celetuk Rin

"Entahlah" Jawab Luka dan Miku bersamaan

Tak lama kemudian, sore pun menjadi malam, dan saat nya Miku dkk beraksi

Setelah sampai di depan rumah yang mereka maksud, Miku segera memberi penjelasan

"Semuanya sudah bawa senter ?, kalau begitu ayo masuk"

"Baiklah" Jawab mereka serempak

Mereka masuk ke ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang tamu,

"halo, ada orang didalam ?" celetuk Rin, dan tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab

_Prang_

_Sret… Sret.._

Seperti suara benda jatuh lalu diseret kesana kemari

Tak lama kemudian terlihat bayangan hitam melewati mereka

"Hwaaaaaaaaa Hantuuuu" teriak mereka bersamaan

Lalu berlari, dan akhirnya terpecah

"bagaimana ini, aku takut" rengek Miku

"kalau begitu, ayo cari jalan pulang" sahut Len, sambil menenangkan Rin yang juga ketakutan

"Mau saya antar ?"

"Si..Silahkan" jawab Kaito, lalu menghadap ke lawan bicaranya,

Terlihat sosok wanita dengan baju putih dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hiii iiiiii hii iiiiii hi iiiiii

Merekapun lari terbirit birit mencari jalan keluar dari rumah angker tersebut,

Namun berhenti ketika mereka mendapati sosok anak laki laki yang sangat mirip dengan temannya.

"lho.. Mikuo, katanya tidak ikut, kok disini ?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sosok itu hanya mengulurkan tangannya

"kalau begitu ayo keluar dari sini" ajak Rin dengan menarik tangan sosok tersebut

**Di Ruang lain**

"hei, dimana kita" Tanya Meiko takut

"Entahlah" Jawab Luka

Tiba- tiba…

_Kreeeeek… Prang_

Lemari yang tak jauh dari mereka tiba tiba jatuh

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luka, Gakupo , Akaito dan Meiko berteriak dan lari sekencang kencangnya,

Sama seperti kelompok yang pertama, mereka pun akhirnya tersesat, tak lama kemudian muncul gadis seukuran Miku, namun wajahnya mirip dengan Kaito menghampiri mereka

"apa kalian tersesat ?" tanyanya

" i i y ya" jawab Gakupo terbata bata

"Mari saya antar" balas gadis misterius itu

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan kelompok yang satunya

"Kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini" ucap gadis misterius tadi lalu menggandeng tangan orang yang mereka kira Mikuo

"Terima kasih" ucap Miku dkk kompak

"Sama sama" balas kedua orang misterius tadi, yang perlahan lahan menghilang

.

"Ha Ha Hantu" teriak mereka setelah sadar apa yang ada di hadapan mereka

Segera mereka mencari jalan keluar, dan akhirnya sampai di ruang yang seperti ruang tamu tadi

Mereka mendapati sosok yang amat akrab dengan mereka,

"Ha Ha ha, Misi mengerjai … Sukses" celetuk sosok itu senang

"ohh….jadi kamu yang nakut nakutin kita tadi, Mikuo ?"Jawab Luka

"begitulah" Jawab Mikuo kembali dengan devil-smirknya

"hai anak muda"suara kakek kakek mengagetkan mereka, minus sosok Mikuo yang belum bisa dipastikan dia itu manusia atau bukan.

Dibelakang Mikuo terlihat sosok orang yang berlumuran darah,

"Mikuo, yang dibelakangmu itu apa ?" Tanya Miku dengan muka pucat, begitu juga teman temannya yang lain

"heh" Mikuo menoleh kebelakang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat malam" sapa Mikuo dengan santainya

.

"HANTUUUU" teriak Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Luka serentak

Dan mereka segera kabur dari rumah tersebut.

'ada apa dengan mereka' gumam Mikuo

"Permisi Kakek, sudah malam, saya mau pulang dulu" pamit Mikuo

"Silahkan" jawab sosok tersebut lalu menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

"mereka kemana ya?, mana aku ditinggal lagi" gerutu Mikuo

.

.

"oh ya, mereka pasti sudah dirumah" lanjutnya

Setelah sampai, dan melihat teman temannya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh,

"hei, aku ini bukan hantu, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu"

Rin dan Len saling tatap mata, lalu mengangguk bersamaan,

"Auu, hei Sakit tau!" teriak Mikuo karena Rin dan Len mencubit pipinya lalu menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras

"benar, dia bukan hantu" ceplos Rin

"kenapa kalian tadi ? , seperti baru melihat hantu saja" timpuk Mikuo

"memang!" jawab mereka serempak

.

.

"eh, dimana ?" Tanya Mikuo

"emangnya kau pikir yang dibelakangmu tadi siapa? Atau apa?" Kaito balik bertanya

"ehmmmm" Mikuo terlihat berpikir

"tidak tau" terlihat berpikir lagi,

"tunggu sebentar, muncul tiba tiba, badan penuh darah, kalian takut, lalu hilang tiba tiba,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh…, berarti kakek yang tadi itu hantu"

.

.

.

.

"EHH…..HAANTUU" kelihatannya otaknya baru bisa bekerja

"Huweee, a a kk u ta ku ut ha n tu"katanya dengan terbata bata dan kelihatannya ia hampir menangis,

Kelihatannya….

.

.

.

"bercanda, aku memang tak takut sama hantu, weeeee" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

Teman-temannya masih terlihat ketakutan

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik kita teruskan ke acara menginapnya, dan simpan cerita kalian untuk besok"

Mereka sudah terlihat lebih tenang

"uhmm… omong-omong, darimana kau tau kalau kami akan kesitu, Mikuo ?, setahuku kau tidur ketika kami berunding di kelas" tanya Miku

"kelihatannya saja aku tidur, sebenarnya aku menguping pembicaraan kalian dari awal sampai akhir"

Teman-temanya hanya ber "Ooohh, begitu"saja

"Oahhm, aku ngantuk, Miku, ayo tidur" pinta Rin kepada tuan rumah, Miku

"Ayo yang cewek masuk" jawab Miku, dengan penekanan pada kata cewek

"yang merasa cowok, Ikut aku"balas Mikuo

Setelah semuanya masuk, Mikuo mempersilahkan teman temannya untuk tidur

Lalu..

"Oyasumi.. Miku" gumam Kaito

"Oyasumi… Rinny" balas Len

"Oyasumi.. Luka Hime-sama" Balas Gakupo tak mau kalah

"Oyasumi…. Mei-chan"Akaito tak mau kalah juga

Sementara Mikuo..

"Oyasumi… yang di balik jendela" Kaito, Len ,Gakupo, dan Akaito segera menoleh ke jendela

"bercanda… …Oyasumi, Minna" tutup Mikuo

Dan semuanya berkelana di alam mimpi alias tidur

**Keesokan Harinya**

Mereka berkumpul di rumah Miku, menceritakan apa yang mereka alami kemarin

Lalu melontarkan pertanyaan ke Mikuo, yang dijawabnya dengan santai

Lalu giliran Mikuo yang bercerita..

"Sebenarnya, yang aku lakukan disana hanyalah menjatuhkan benda di ruang tamu, selebihnya aku tak melakukan apa apa"

"Jadi…" Tanya Miku penasaran

"Jadi , yang kalian temui kemarin mungkin memang hantu" jawab Mikuo

Semuanya,(termasuk Mikuo) merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri,

"Sebaiknya kita ganti topik pembicaraannya" Kaito menyarankan

"uhm.. Baiklah" sahut Rin, lalu bercerita tentang liburannya kemarin

Begitu pula Len, Miku , Kaito, Luka , Gakupo, Mikuo,Meiko dan Akaito, mereka menceritakan pengalaman menarik mereka masing masing…..

* * *

**Selesai**

****Review Ditunggu

atau biasanya...

RnR Please...


	2. Chapter 2 (last chapter)

**"Haunted" House**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid©Yamaha

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, KAITO,MEIKO©Crypton Future Media

Gackpoid© .ltd

buat Kuro 'Kaito' Neko, makasih reviewnya,

buat kalian yang sudah rela membaca fic gak jelas yang satu ini, makasih ya...

Chapter 2 (last chapter)

* * *

**Senin pagi...**

"kkrriiiingg"

Suara jam weker Berhasil memaksa mikuo bangun dari tidurnya yang damai

"hmm...jam 7" gumamnya santai,belum sadar akan kesalahannya

"Mikuo, bangun atau kau akan terlambat ke Sekolah" tak lama kemudian,

"waaa...kesiangan lagi" teriak mikuo, segera ia mandi, ganti baju dan keluar dari kamar,di ruang makan, segera ia menyambar roti sandwitch dan memakannya,

"ihu, ahu hehanhat huhu"  
Ibunya yang tidak mengerti, segera bertanya "apa ?"

Setelah menelan roti dan minum air,kembali ia ulangi kata katanya tadi

"aku berangkat dulu ya, bu" pamit mikuo

"ya" jawab ibunya sambil mencuci piring bekas sarapan.

Segera mikuo lari, berharap waktunya masih cukup.

Entah memang sudah nasib, atau karma karena mengerjai kaito beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menabrak gadis berambut biru seumuran dengannya, kelihatannya terburu-buru(juga) sehingga tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang dilaluinya

"Go-gomennasai" ia meminta maaf pada mikuo

"e-eh bukan salah kamu kok, akunya aja yang terburu-buru" balas mikuo

Setelah kedua duanya berdiri

"kenalkan, aku hatsune mikuo, kau bisa memanggilku mikuo" lanjut mikuo, sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"a-aku shion kaiko, panggil saja kaiko, senang berkenalan denganmu, mikuo-kun" jawabnya malu malu, membalas uluran tangan mikuo.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang, "ohh...jadi kaiko saudara jauh kaito dan akaito" sahut mikuo "ehm, iya" jawab kaiko singkat

"aku masuk kelas dulu ya, kaiko" pamit mikuo  
"Silahkan" jawabnya singkat

Di kelas, Miku dkk ternyata sudah menunggu kedatangannya

Setelah duduk, "eh..mikuo, tahu gak, katanya ada anak baru di sekolah kita" miku membuka pembicaraan

'mungkin kaiko' batin mikuo,  
namun pada akhirnya hanya menjawab,  
"aku tak tau, miku"

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Miku dkk kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing, bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran,

Kiyoteru sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka pun segera masuk

"Ohayo, sensei" sapa miku dkk

"ohayo, anak anak" jawabnya singkat

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, sensei akan memperkenalkan seseorang"

"silahkan masuk"

tak lama kemudian, terlihat gadis yang tadi berangkat bersama mikuo

"perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kiyoteru sensei

"Na-namaku Shion Kaiko, murid pindahan dari Kyoto, Salam kenal" dengan malu malu ia memperkenalakan diri di depan kelas

"Salam kenal, Shion-san" balas miku dan teman temannya

"silahkan duduk" Kiyoteru sensei mempersilahkan Kaiko untuk duduk di bangku sebelah kiri mikuo

"pagi, Mikuo-kun" sapa kaiko

"pagi, Kaiko" jawab mikuo

dan pelajaran pun dimulai

.

.

.

**Saat Istirahat**

di kantin

"hei, kalian masih ingat tentang kejadian di rumah angker kemarin kan ?" tanya len

"uhm, ya, kami ingat" jawab Rin,Luka, Meiko dan Miku

"tentu saja" jawab Gakupo, Kaito dan Akaito

"aku rasa hantunya mirip dengan mikuo dan Kaiko deh" jelas len

"bener juga sih" miku dan rin kompak

tiba-tiba...

"hai semuanya" sapa mikuo

dibelakangnya ada Kaiko

Rin, Len , Gakupo, Luka, Miku , Kaito, Meiko dan Akaito hanya diam, merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya berdiri

"hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, memangnya aku ini hantu ?" tanya mikuo

"eh, tidak kenapa-napa kok" jawab Miku

setelah mikuo dan kaiko duduk, mereka menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin,

"ha ha ha ha, jadi itu alasannya kalian kelihatan takut waktu itu" mikuo tak bisa menahan tawanya

"ohh begitu" jawab Kaiko, mukanya memerah karena malu

setelah kejadian itu, persahabatan mereka pun menjadi lebih erat, banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama

bukannya kapok, mereka malah berencana melakukan "uji nyali" lagi di tempat yang berbeda

* * *

**The End**

RnR please ?


End file.
